


Miscarriage

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: You and Tom Holland were expecting your first child. You were scared while he was over the moon.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 4





	Miscarriage

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Miscarriage
> 
> Readers POV.

This was your first child; as well as Tom’s. He was over the moon that he was going to be a dad, but you were scared.

You were both young which according to the doctors was a good thing, but you had friends the same age as you who had their own families. You had watched some of them go through the pain and heartache of a miscarriage. Because of that, you kept trying to convince Tom not to get his hopes up. Anything could happen.

The twelve-week mark had passed, Tom had told his family and even told Robert Downey Jr and his wife Susan when you and Tom were over their house to catch the new Marvel film released that Tom was eager to see. Susan shared motherly advice with you while Bob joked with Tom about what’s going to really happen during childbirth.

–

Tom kissed your baby bump “Hey Spiderman”

“Or Spiderwoman” You laughed.

Tom was hoping for a boy but in all honesty, he didn’t care as long as the baby was cool with their dad being Spiderman and being called Spider Junior until the end of time.

“I only have one scene today, so I should be home before five.” He kissed the bump again before leaning up and kissing your lips.

“Love you” You said as you watched Tom get up from the bed.

“Love you, more” Tom grabbed his keys before heading off for the day.

–

You sat on the bathroom floor crying. You knew not to get your hopes up and you had tried to convince Tom not to get his hopes up, but you knew this would kill him.

The shower water ran over your body. The pain; the only thing the water couldn’t wash away.

You had lost the baby.

The water began to turn ice cold even though you didn’t want to leave the spot you had curled up in. You turn the taps off and reach for the towel, wrapping it around your body. Tears still streaming down your face.

You weren’t sure how to tell Tom.You weren’t sure how Tom was going to tell his family and you weren’t sure how Tom was going to tell the Downey’s. Everyone was excited for the two young soon to be parents.

You looked in the bathroom mirror as you heard the front door close.

He was home.

“Babe, I’m home.”

You could tell by the tone of his voice that he was exhausted and glad to be home with the two he loved. You wipe the tears off your faces and took a few deep breaths as you open the bathroom door.

“There’s my princess.” He smiled “How was our spiderling?”

That was it.

The flood gates opened, tears poured down your face.

“What? What’s wrong?” He pulled you into his arms trying to comfort you.

“I….” Just do it. It’ll hurt less if you tell him now. “I…” you felt his lips against your forehead “Lost the baby” the last words felt like a band aid being ripped off.

You both stood in silence. There was nothing to be said as Tom tried to take in the words.

Tom had finally managed a few words “It’s okay.” He whispered as you rested your head against his chest as he stared at the wall in front of him.


End file.
